One Hundred Words
by titanfan45
Summary: One hundred snippets about the Teen Titans. Pairings are: Rob/Star. BB/Rae. Cy/Bee.


**One Hundred Words. One hundred snippets about the Teen Titans.**

**A/N : I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would be finding a way to get the show back into production. It's been a couple of years since I've posted anything on this site. I hope you get a laugh or two from it.**

**1.) Rationale. **Raven never understood Beast Boy to begin with, but she could not even begin to comprehend his rationale for wanting to make her smile or laugh.

**2.)** **Festival**. Robin was trapped and he knew it. Starfire had just asked him to join her in attending the "Annual Fungus Festival." Now he just needed to be convincing when he pretended to be sick.

**3.) Frown**. Beast Boy had just scratched the T-Car and now as he faced his best friend's wrath, he couldn't help but wonder who's frown scared him the most; Cyborg's or Raven's.

**4.) Visible**. The green colored fly hid in the corner near the ceiling in the hallway. His plan was to wait for her to pass and then land on the floor behind her and morph back into his human form and scare the daylights out of a certain unsociable empath who so far had managed to defy any attempt to prank her. As Raven passed by she gave no visible sign that she had detected his presence. When the soon to be victorious prankster landed and morphed into his normal form, he found himself surrounded by Raven's black energy and brought face to face with her. Raven smirked and wished him better luck next time and then used her powers to give him the worst wedgie he had ever recieved in his life.

**5.) Shaping. **Cyborg was just finishing up yet another total rebuild of the T-Ship. It was a wonder of technology and it was finally shaping up to being somewhat dependable. Hopefully it would survive at least two missions before failing yet again..

**6.) Lane**. Robin stared at the traffic officer with complete disbelief. Robin firmly stated that he had been completely with the lane at all times during the chase. The officer nodded his head and replied: "Yes, you were, but you were at least ten feet above the road during most of it."

**7.) Stretching. **As he got himself free of the wedgie of a lifetime that he had received from Raven, Beast Boy pondered just how much stretching spandex could really withstand.

**8.) Want. **Beast Boy had become somewhat of a fixture at the local moped dealer's showroom. He would spend the afternoons staring at the mopeds with a look of pure want on his face.

**9.) Contour. **One these days Raven was going to catch him staring at her and he was afraid it wouldn't be pretty when she did. Beast Boy really couldn't help but gaze at the way her uniform hugged her every contour.

**10.) Liberal. **How Raven had gotten roped into helping Beast Boy clean his room she honestly didn't know. She did know however, that she would be be using liberal amounts of disinfectant on her clothing when she was done.

**11.) Earth. **Starfire was asked by a reporter how she would described the earth. Her one word response was: "Home".

**12.) Crawl. **The flu had hit all of the Titans at the same time. If only the villains they had defeated as a team could see the mighty Teen Titans crawl as a team to the Med bay.

**13.) Inhabitant. **Raven shook her head in disbelief. The room had been spotlessly clean a scant 24 hours ago and now it was a complete mess. She decided the room's inhabitant could wallow in the mess for the rest of his life before she'd help clean it again.

**14.) Desert. **Beast Boy knew that he shouldn't have have gone back into her meditation mirror; but really, wasn't stranding him in a desert with no idea of where he was a bit extreme?

**15.) Defeated. **Robin loved the feeling he got while handcuffing villains that his team defeated.

**16.) Reading. **Beast Boy had no idea why he was so creative at coming up with new jokes or pranks while Raven was reading.

**17.) Heaven. **When Robin and Starfire kissed for the first time, he was sure he knew what Heaven was like.

**18.) Disposable. **Cyborg was in a bad enough mood because the T-Car was destroyed yet again. But what really upset him was the suggestion by a certain spiky haired, Slade obsessed, Batman wannabe,that the T-Car was both disposable and replaceable.

**19.) Fundamentalist. **Cyborg rubbed in chin and said: "No Beast Boy, I don't think that Robin constantly stressing the fundamentals while we're training makes him a fundamentalist. Where did you hear that word anyway?"

**20.) Jelly. **Raven stared at her friend and shuddered. How could Starfire possibly think that grape jelly was perfect with mustard?

**21.) Discretion.** Robin liked a good prank as well as anyone, but he wished that Cyborg had used a little discretion when he super glued a sound asleep Beast Boy to Raven's ceiling while she was out.

**22.) Chapel. **Robin and his team mates usually weren't seen in the Chapel, but with Raven's recent revelation, they now spent a lot of time there.

**23.) Atrocity. **Starfire had insisted that she had prepared a Tameranian meal that her friends would like. The other four Titans didn't have the heart to refuse her, so when Starfire set their plates before them, each cringed at the thought of actually eating the atrocity on their plates.

**24.) Mouth. **Beast Boy regretted his poor choice of words as soon as they left his mouth. From the look on Raven's face, he was about to regret them even more.

**25.) One. **As he flew toward the ocean spiraling like a football encased in black energy his words came back to him. She had called him an idiot. Before he had thought things through he had replied: "It takes one to know one."

**26.) Fantastic.**Seeing Robin blush when Starfire pecked him on the cheek was a fantastic opportunity for Cyborg to gather more blackmail material.

**27.) Home. **Raven often became annoyed with her fellow Titans but through it all, wherever her friends were, was home.

**28.) Alteration. **Taking a submarine and on short notice, making a space ship out of it was an alteration worthy of Cyborg's talents.

**29.) Filming. **Getting Beast Boy a video camera for his birthday may not have been Robin's best idea ever, but when Beast Boy got a black eye from walking into a wall while filming; well, that kind of made up for it.

**30.) Vehicle. **Robin had to admit that Beast Boy had made some compelling arguments while he pleaded his case for a moped. However, no matter how Robin thought about it, Beast Boy and any type of motor vehicle was a recipe for disaster.

**31.) Ego.** There are those who would think that the success of the Titans as a team would cause Robin to have an inflated ego. That was far from the case. While he actually did not have super powers himself, the other four members of the team did and it still awed him that they willingly allowed him to lead the team anyway.

**32.) Island. **The developer wanted Titans Island badly. It would make him millions of dollars if he could only get the Titans off of it. His plan was to offer the city so much money that it would have no choice but to revoke the Titans lease. Fortunately Robin had connections to far more money than the developer and the Titans found themselves the proud owners of the island.

**33.) Curve. **Cyborg and Beast Boy were out on a patrol turned joy ride in the T-Car. Cyborg had just blown through a tight S-curve at well over 100 miles per hour. The jubilant Cyborg was very pleased with himself and exclaimed to Beast Boy: "Booyah! Is there anybody who can do a curve better than me?" He was stunned to hear his best friend say with great conviction: "Yeah, Raven." Cyborg laughed to himself and didn't say a word, but he did add it to his long list of blackmail material for future use.

**34.) Sentiment. **Robin had found the perfect Valentine's card, it was very pink and was covered in hearts. He knew that if any being on the planet would react favorably to the sentiment the card exuded, it would be Starfire.

**35.) Knock. **Raven and Beast Boy had been in another argument. Beast Boy paced about his room trying to decide if he should go apologize to her or not. There was a soft knock on his door and he opened it to reveal Raven who had in her hands a peace offering of his favorite snack food.

**36.) Flame. **As an empath, Raven had long been aware of the warm spot that Beast Boy had in his heart for her. But recently she had noticed that the warm spot in his heart had burst into flame and it pleased her a lot more than she would care to admit.

**37.) Bending.**Cyborg was well aware that Beast Boy had a long history of bending the rules and he was the undisputed champ at bending said rules without consequence to himself. What truly amazed him was how Beast Boy was currently breaking Raven's cardinal rule about not invading her personal space. The team's resident shape shifter was sitting next to the empath with his arm around her shoulder and completely getting away with it.

**38.) Tray. **Beast Boy rubbed his head after his latest lesson from Robin. Today's lesson had been: "Never make kissy faces at Robin and Starfire because the Boy Wonder can accurately throw a snack tray up to 20 feet away."

**39.) Lisp. **Raven was at her wit's end. Beast Boy had been using various tactics throughout the entire day to annoy her. He currently was repeating everything she said in a mocking tone of voice. Finally, she could endure no more and turning to face him she asked: "How would you like to have a permanent lisp?" The green annoyance shook his head vigorously and promptly left her alone, much to her relief.

**40.) Scream. **Yesterday Beast Boy had found the perfect fake Tarantula at the Jump City Mall's Novelty Store. Today he couldn't find it anywhere and he needed to find it before it scared one of his friends. He was looking for said lost item when he heard a monotone voice say: "What the..?" Then a high pitched scream ripped through the tower. Beast Boy sighed and calmly put on his swim trunks as a long swim in the ocean was definitely in his very near future.

**41.) Hang. **Beast Boy shuddered to think what Robin would say if if he found out that the green Titan and Control Freak liked to hang out at the same comic book store.

**42.) Television. **Raven was thankful that the team had such a great television. It wasn't that she liked to watch a lot of TV herself, it was that it kept Beast Boy out of her way for much of the day.

**43.) Anguish. **Atlas had beaten him and kept his friends as trophies. Cyborg had not felt such anguish since he lost his limbs in the accident.

**44.) Gutter. **Cyborg and Beast Boy were at a bowling alley for a deserved night out. Cyborg had been bragging that his robotic arms gave him a huge advantage since he would be able to roll the ball precisely down the lane. He walked up to the lane and confidently rolled the bowling ball only to get a gutter ball as the result. Beast Boy smiled and stated that he had never seen a bowling ball put so precisely in the gutter.

**45.) Composer. **Beast Boy worked hard to write a song for his new invention he called the Tuborkel. After the 100th failure to write something he liked, he scratched off composer as a likely vocation if he ever quit the superhero business.

**46.) Imagination. **As the team listened to Beast Boy's latest theories complete with chalkboard diagrams, they realised that the shape shifter certainly did not lack imagination.

**47.) Killer. **The would be killer found himself on the run from the friends of an old man that he had attempted to shoot and rob. The robber had been foiled earlier in the day when the old man , surprisingly spry for his age, jumped into his car, locked the doors, and took a picture of his would be assailant with a cell phone. The old man rolled down his window just a bit and calmly told him: "It would be best sir, if you were to turn yourself in to the authorities. The robber just laughed at him. A few hours later, the robber was stunned when he was surrounded by Batman and the Teen Titans. After all, no one messes with Alfred Pennyworth and gets away with it.

**48.) Clock. **Starfire was confused, shouldn't Beast Boy have been pleased when Raven offered to "clean his clock" for him?

**49.) Processor. **Cyborg accidentally stumbled onto the scene of Beast Boy presenting flowers to Raven. While this was hard to comprehend in itself, what really messed with his processor was Raven blushing and kissing the grass stain on the cheek.

**50.) Pale. **Beast Boy had always admired girls with tanned skin. Lately however, he found that he admired a certain girl with pale skin even more.

**51.) Dispute. **Some things were absolute. In Titan's Tower one of them was the morning meat versus tofu dispute.

**52.) Wade. **Beast Boy had finally convinced Raven to wade in the ocean with him. Why oh why did he have to trip and cause her to fall into the water with him? Now she was mad and he was going to have a hard time convincing her to do anything else with him.

**53.) Climbing. **Beast Boy had asked Robin to go mountain climbing with him. Robin had been looking forward to showing his green friend the proper techniques of climbing, but how do you teach mountain climbing to someone who can become a mountain goat?

**54.) Comprising. **Robin had often thought of forming his own team while he was Batman's sidekick. He had wondered what types of superheroes with what types of powers would work best. He never had considered that a team comprising of friends could work so well.

**55.) Geography. **When pranked by Beast Boy, Raven usually retaliated by sending him off to a distant land so as to be rid of him for a long while. However, Beast Boy always came back from his forced banishment rather quickly. Who knew that he would turn out to be the team's expert on geography?

**56.) Written. **Beast Boy was smiling to himself in his room. He had spent the afternoon looking through rows and rows of Valentine's Day cards and wondering what kind of card Raven would like. He decided that a card written by his own hand would appeal to her the most. Turns out he was so right.

**57.) Flood. **Cyborg had reluctantly agreed to let Beast Boy use the T-Car for his first date with Raven. Cyborg figured since Raven would be with his green friend; the T-Car would stand a good chance of surviving the night undamaged. Two hours after the couple left on their date, Cyborg's communicator chimed, he flipped it open and saw Beast Boy's face and thought the worst."Hey Cy!" The green Titan began, "What do you do when you flood the car?" Cyborg laughed with relief and said: "Just hold the accelerator on the floor and crank it until it starts!" Just then Raven's face appeared on the communicator and that was when Cyborg noticed that she was soaking wet. Cyborg's worst fears were confirmed when Raven replied in her famous monotone; "Wrong kind of flood Cyborg, genius here accidentally drove the car into the ocean."

**58.) Nominal. **Raven had thought the public interest in her dating Beast Boy would be nominal at best. She changed her mind when she saw the headline in the Jump City Tattler and the letter requesting that the couple appear on the Late Night Jump City Show.

**59.) Duff. **Beast Boy and Raven were standing by her doorway after their date. They were unaware that they were being watched by Cyborg and Robin via hidden camera. Beast Boy had finally worked up enough courage to kiss Raven goodnight when he heard snickering. Stopping himself before actually kissing Raven, he said: "We have some eavesdroppers." Frowning, Raven phased through the floor and came up behind Robin and Cyborg. She used her powers to silently unplug the monitor they were viewing and then again using her powers, she knocked each of them on his perspective duff. Satisfied that she and Beast Boy would have no further interruptions, Raven then phased back to her door to pick up where they had left off.

**60.) But. **Cyborg was walking through the common room on his way to spend the afternoon working on the T-Car. The TV screen came to life with Bee's smiling face. "Hey Sparky, I need someone to take me to dinner and the movies tonight! Guess who got elected?" Cyborg got out the word "But" before he was cut off by Bee exclaiming "See you tonight!" The disappointed would be mechanic for the day trudged off to his room muttering "Oh well, I was the one moaning about not having a girlfriend earlier".

**61.) Cable. **Raven watched as beast Boy flipped through channel after channel of their new cable TV service. She shook her head and said in her best condescending voice : "Cable TV rots your brain just as badly as regular TV."

**62.) Banner. **Robin and Starfire were certainly a popular couple to the Titan's many fans, however; they were nowhere near as popular as the unlikely couple that comprised of Beast Boy and Raven. This surprising development actually pleased Raven. But when a group of of fans complete with a "BB/Rae Forever" banner began following them on dates, well; that pushed it.

**63.) Vision. **Beast Boy stood wide eyed and very still as he stared at the vision his eyes currently beheld. Before him and waiting for him to say something was Raven, his girlfriend of a few months. She was absolutely stunning in the new clothes that she had purchased while shopping with Starfire at the mall that afternoon. Most Girlfriends would be delighted with the wide eyed reaction she was now getting from Garfield. Raven however, was not like most girlfriends and she quickly tired of being the center of attention; so she gave him a friendly whack on the head to bring Beast Boy back into the real world.

**64.) Documentation. **Robin was in his office dealing with the piles of documentation that being a team of superheroes required. What he couldn't figure out was why the city thought it necessary to bury him in paper work when nobody ever checked to see if it was correct or up to date, much less actually read it.

**65.) Goat. **Raven was mad and was looking to find Beast Boy so she could rip him a new one, but he was nowhere to be found. She was very determined to find him, and to that end she had been flying all over Jump City with no luck . Raven then decided to check out the nearby farms and that's when her luck changed. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw a green goat hiding within a large group of farm animals.

**66.) Dinner. **Beast Boy hated to lose a bet, especially when the bet was with Cyborg and Robin and the prize was an all you can eat dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town.

**67.) Judging. **Cyborg walked into the common room and was greeted with the sight of a terrified green cat encased in black energy riding a ceiling fan. Judging by the fact that Raven was completely absorbed by the book she was reading, Beast Boy the cat was going to be spinning around on the fan blades for some time to come.

**68.) Ratio. **Robin could hardly believe the stupid bureaucracy he had to endure. Staring at the new directives before him, he now had to concern himself with a dollars in property damage to number of villains apprehended ratio.

**69.) Digital. **The reporter thrust a microphone in Cyborg's face and asked: " What do you have to say concerning the world's entering of the digital age?" A large smile appeared on Cyborg's face as he answered: "Welcome to my world."

**70.) Tracking. **The crook really had no chance of evading capture by the Titans. He had used every trick he could think of, he had jumped into the river, he had swung from tree limbs and yet he was captured. He was captured because the Titans had the greatest tracking device in the world, a green bloodhound.

**71.) Digit. **Beast Boy wasn't afraid of much, but there was one thing that scared him completely out of his wits and that was Raven's finger pointed at him in anger. He would much rather face 50 Sladebots than face Raven's single digit pointed at him.

**72.) Manufacturing. **It had been 2 weeks since the Titans had freed Robin from his forced apprenticeship with Slade. The Titans were currently looking through the ruins of the factory for any clue that would reveal anything at all about their elusive foe and what he was manufacturing there. All of their searching only raised more questions, such as : Just what exactly did all of those gears do?

**73.) Herd. **Earlier that day, Beast Boy had really done it. he had made Raven so mad that he actually feared for his safety. He had ran from the common room to his bedroom, opened the window and flew out of it as a green hawk. He had gotten as far away from the tower as fast as he could and was looking for a place to hide until Raven cooled off a bit. He found a farm in the countryside and decided to try his luck there. He morphed into a goat and worked his way into the center of the herd and hoped for the best. A few hours had passed and he had begun to relax a bit. He knew the angry empath would look for him but even Raven would have given up or cooled off by now. That thought was quickly banished as the green goat realised that he was surrounded in black energy and was being lifted up to face his girlfriend's wrath.

**74.) Bone. **Cyborg was Beast Boy's best friend and as such, it was his duty to torment his friend in any way he could. The changeling was currently in the form of a large green dog and Cyborg, friend that he was; saw fit to tempt the green canine with a bone.

**75.) Band. **Beast Boy was very proud of his latest brainstorm. While he had given up on trying to compose music for his Tuborkel, that didn't mean he had given up on trying to make his invention a success. He had put an ad in the newspaper and soon had a band comprising of local teen aged musicians. They had been "practicing" for about an hour when Raven came storming into the common room. As she approached, the musicians could see that she had a death glare aimed at their Tuborkel player, her right eye twitching in anger. The musically unappreciative empath used her powers to wrap the Tuborkel around Beast Boy's torso and then tossed him out an open window. The ticked off Raven then whipped her head around to deal with the rest of the band only to see them hightailing it out of the tower. Smiling to herself, she went back to her room to finish meditating.

**76.) Postcard. **Robin held a postcard in his hand from Beast Boy's former band members asking if it was safe for them to return to the city. He didn't have any idea that the shape shifter even had a band or why they had left the city in the first place, and why wouldn't it be safe for them to return? "Nobody tells me anything" the Titan leader mumbled to himself.

**77.) Church. **The Tower's alarm had just gone off and the Titans all gathered at the computer console to learn where they were needed. The crime was taking place at a church of all places. Adonis was showing the congregation his version of "passing the plate." The Titans were waiting for him as he left with his ill gotten gains. Robin taunted Adonis with: "God sees you and so do we! Titans Go!" Starfire lashed out with her starbolts while Robin and Beast Boy attacked from different sides to keep the mechanically enhanced wimp distracted. Cyborg repeatedly hit Adonis' armor with his sonic cannon while Raven used her powers to dismantle the armor surrounding the shrimp with the macho personality. With all of his enhancements peeled away , Robin picked the now small and light weight bully up by the neck of his shirt and handed him off to the waiting Police. The team then finished the morning by heading to the local donut shop to have a meeting to discuss Robin's most recent lame opening line.

**78.) Controller. **Raven had been very patient the whole morning. She endured several very loud arguments involving Beast Boy and Cyborg over accusations each had made to the other about their obvious cheating that each vehemently denied. She nicely asked them to tone down their noise level as they were disturbing her ability to read. The final straw came when Beast Boy was wildly flailing his arms about and accidentally bounced a controller off of her head. The now angry empath surrounded the offending pair in her powers and sent them flying out of an open window and into the ocean. Raven then spent a quiet afternoon reading and no one dared to disturb her.

**79.) Pole. **Beast Boy trudged through the snow and ice as he headed back to the tower. He still thought the prank he had played on Raven was worth his being in his current circumstance. The green prankster just hoped that the team didn't need him until he returned from the South Pole where Raven had sent him in retaliation.

**80.) Closing. **Robin sat in his office composing a letter addressing a complaint from a local farmer who was blaming Beast Boy for the trouble he was currently having with his animals. It ended with: "In closing, I can assure you that Beast Boy meant no harm and that he will come and explain to the animals that he was wrong in getting them to go on strike. I will also see to it that he does not ever do anything like that ever again. Regards, Robin."

**81.) Open. **Beast Boy stomped through the common room's doors and stomped right up to the couch where Raven was quietly reading. The green boy was bruised and scraped from head to toe and was quite ticked off. "Raven,the next time you decide to throw me out a window, make sure it's open will ya?"

**82.) Insisting. **It wasn't that Raven truly enjoyed throwing Beast Boy out the window, but since he kept insisting on disturbing her quiet time, who was she to deny him the experience of unintended flight?

**83.) Respond. **Robin didn't really like the smell of fresh cut flowers but he loved to see Starfire respond to them.

**84.) Dollar. **Cyborg sat in the common room watching TV. He was alone as the others were out for the evening. He was thinking to himself that Robin and Starfire were obviously meant to be a couple from the beginning, but the chances that Beast Boy and Raven would have ever gotten together was something that he would have bet his last dollar against ever happening.

**85.) Doubt. **Robin was hard at work at the common room's computer trying to unravel some clues left at the scene of Slade's latest crime. He was getting nowhere as usual and he stopped to take a break when he heard some squeaking wheels approaching. The team leader looked up to see Beast Boy coming toward him pulling a chalk board with one hand and carrying a pointer in the other. No doubt he was going to give a short briefing on his own theories concerning Slade.

**86.) Perception. **As Raven sat with the three other members of the Titans listening to Beast Boy's latest chalk board presentation, she wondered how he could remotely have the perception that he was actually being listened to.

**87.) Continental. **The Titans had spent the night in a hotel due to a power failure at the tower. Beast Boy had to laugh as he watched the hotel manager explain to Cyborg that a continental breakfast did not include four or more trips to refill his plate.

**88.) Tutor. **Beast Boy was woefully inept at repairing things and he knew it. He had recently asked Cyborg to tutor him in mechanical repair. Although Cyborg was willing to try to teach his friend, he also knew he was going to have trouble describing things as thingies, hootenannies, and thingamajigs.

**89.) Concept. **Raven had no trouble with the fact that Beast Boy was now her boyfriend. What she couldn't understand was the concept of why he wanted to be with her all of the time.

**90.) Crushing. **Slade had just made the dumbest move in his entire criminal career, he and his robots had interrupted a romantic dinner being enjoyed by Raven and Beast Boy and also by Starfire and Robin. The two Titan males stood by with smiles on their faces as they watched how their extremely irate girlfriends were crushing Slade's robots and giving the one eyed villain the beating of his life.

**91.) Dozens. **As Beast Boy and Robin worked their way past the wreckage of dozens of Slade's robots, they finally found the thoroughly beaten Slade lying on the ground in obvious pain. Robin and Beast Boy were both enjoying themselves immensely and were laughing at Slade's expense; who would have thought that Slade would finally get his by making two girls out on a date mad? Robin finally managed to calm down enough to ask the groaning super villain if he had learned anything from the experience. His reply was slow in coming and then painfully given: "Yes, it is ill advised to interrupt any romantic dinner where young Super hero Women with hot tempers are involved."

**92.) Incurring. **Cyborg was late for his date with Bee because he had lost track of time while working on his car. He only hoped the two dozen roses would be enough to keep him from incurring his girlfriend's wrath.

**93.) Aids. **Raven had once again declined to go to an Arcade with Beast Boy. As she sat in the common room reading, she could hear the all too familiar squeak of the wheels on the green Titan's chalkboard. The empath sighed, no doubt he had prepared a presentation complete with visual aids to try to convince her to change her mind.

**94.) Mistake. **The Red X disaster had been the worst mistake in Robin's career, he was very grateful to have forgiving friends.

**95.) Subject. **Raven had to give Beast Boy credit, he never seemed to run out of subject material for his chalkboard presentations.

**96.) Passion. **Robin had to admit that Beast Boy related all of his theories, no matter how far out, with a passion that Robin wished that Beast Boy would use while training.

**97.) Country. **All of the Titans with the exception of Beast Boy were in the common room relaxing. Beast Boy had been cleaning his room and for some reason, listening to older Country Music. He finished his cleaning and went to join the others. Upon entering the common room, he saw Raven sitting on the couch and so he went over to her and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush a bit. Seeing her slight blush, he had to push his luck a bit more by singing at the top of his lungs: "You've got to, kiss an angel good morning." At this, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all smiled at her as she hid her face behind the book she had been reading.

**98.) Ram. **The businessman was running late for his meeting and traffic was terrible. In a moment of road rage he deliberately bumped into the car in front of him. Coming to his senses and feeling very badly about the whole thing, he was about to get out of his car and apologize when he was met by a giant robotic man with an angry face. The huge man turned out to be the Titan known as Cyborg who shouted: "You DID NOT just ram my car!" The poor businessman meekly hung his head and nodded.

**99.) Grace. **Beast Boy carried a tray with two soft drinks on it. One was for himself and the other was obviously for Raven. Beast Boy, true to form, tripped and fell spilling the drinks. Raven, being a good girlfriend, had the grace to pretend that she didn't see it happen.

**100.) Evil. **Through the years Beast Boy had been caught in the many pranks that he had perpetrated against his fellow Titans, many times with painful retribution from either Cyborg or Raven. The green prankster had learned from each failure and as a result; Beast Boy was now known as the very definition of evil on April 1st of each year. The other four Titans and every piece of transportation at their disposal all bore testimony to the ultimate prankster's art. The worst part was the fact that there was never any evidence whatsoever to identify Beast Boy as the culprit.

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you will review. Feel free to mention by number any you liked or didn't like.


End file.
